1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable music holder for use in connection with sheet music holders. The wearable music holder has particular utility in connection with providing a portable lyre.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wearable music holders are desirable for providing a portable lyre. Musicians frequently encounter occasions where conventional music stands are unsuitable because of their size and lack of mobility, such as marching in parades, riding on parade floats, or sitting in stadium bleachers. Conventional solutions to this problem include instrument-mounted or arm-mounted lyres. These have the disadvantage of increasing the amount of weight the performer's arm or arms must support, which may be impossible for those suffering from arthritis or other musculoskeletal ailments. They also have a tendency to slip in use, requiring frequent adjustment.
The use of adjustable book holders is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,973 to Navarin et al. discloses an adjustable book holder. However, the Navarin et al. '973 patent does not fit around the wearer's neck, and has further drawbacks of requiring straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,302 to Anderson et al. discloses a guitar mounted music holder that holds and displays sheet music or other material adjacent an acoustic-type guitar or other musical instrument. However, the Anderson et al. '302 patent does not fit around the wearer's neck, and additionally does not function without a guitar.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,016 to Bette discloses a chest mounted book holder that carries a field guide or other reading matter while hiking or observing nature. However, the Bette '016 patent does not fit around the wearer's neck, and has the further disadvantage of requiring straps.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,375 to Plonk discloses a body supported holder for electronic devices that is for use with hand-held computers used in the field of utility meter reading. However, the Plonk '375 patent does not have a brace, and also does not have a lyre.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,825 to Gaudette discloses a portable table that supports writing and reading material. However, the Gaudette '825 patent does not fit around the wearer's neck, and further lacks the ability to be worn without a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,576 to Fismen discloses a music holder for marching bandsmen that supports music on the arm of a marching bandsman. However, the Fismen '576 patent does not fit around the wearer's neck, and has the additional deficiency of requiring a strap.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,256 to Hegarty discloses a combined support and receptacle for books and the like that attaches to the body of a person. However, the Hegarty '256 patent does not fit around the wearer's neck, and has the additional deficiency of requiring straps.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wearable music holder that allows providing a portable lyre.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved wearable music holder that can be used for providing a portable lyre. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the wearable music holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable lyre.